Her Man and Her Family
by ASianSuccessor2012
Summary: BEDKNOBS & BROOMSTICKS Fanfic: Mr. Browne confesses his feelings for Miss Price, how he always admired her ever since the day they met in London...Will she love him back or not? Will the children, Miss Price and Mr. Browne have the family they've always dreamed of? Read to find out! Mr. Browne/Miss Price ONESHOT! Please Read &Review!


**_A/N:_**** Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic on this site. Basically, this takes place after the war and while the children are sleeping, Mr. Browne confesses his feelings for Miss Price, how he always admired her ever since the day they met in London...Will she love him back or not? **

**Find out in my first B&B fanfic ever! Please remember to review, they are much appreciated and no flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome just in case I need to improve on some things (especially if the characters are OOC). Thanks a lot everyone, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, they all belong to Disney.**

**Please don't forget to Review! They make me happy :)**

* * *

Just a few hours after the war, Charlie, Paul and Carrie were tucked in bed that night, their thoughts returning to that glorious moment. That triumphant night when the battle of the old museum's knights in shining armors fought the Nazis under the command of their courageous and patriotic, enchanting guardian, Miss Price, with her magic, setting her heart and achieving her ambition of setting England free from the war once and for all. After hanging over to that once in a lifetime moment of glory, the children are left with hoping that sweet dreams would catch up with them, as it has been a rather long day and night for all of them.

All in one day, the children, Mr. Browne and Miss Price took flight on the small, cramped but comfortable, enchanted bed all the way to Portobello Road, the vibrant and bustling street market in the very heart of London in search of the magical element bearing the name "Substitutiary Locomotion" in order to make those inanimate army of medieval knights take on a life force of their own, and because of their perseverance, they finally got what they have found. Not only did they get what they needed, but they also encountered a great many hindrances, obstacles, road-bumps and most memorably, adventures such as the arrival on the Isle of Naboombu, seemed to tie Mr. Browne, Miss Price and the children closer together. As a matter of fact, at that very night, when Miss Price failed her attempt to keep her personal household objects in order due to their being under control by the spell, despite her disappointment, her ever so confident and optimistic mentor, Mr. Browne was there to cheer her up when she needed it the most. Those thoughts all went back to the children's minds as they lay in bed and neither one of them could stop thinking about how that particular day was quite a roller coaster ride for them all with its "ups" and downs" they faced and overcame.

Of course, the children certainly had enough of these twists and turns for one day. They needed to get some rest, for they had a whole new day ahead of them, with the Nazis long gone and never to interfere with their lives ever again. The children, being orphans who came all the way from London, learned how to be more thankful that someone as enchanting and quick-thinking as Miss Price was taking care of them over the course of the war without anyone else to look after them. Not only did they learn something from this intriguing experience but Miss Price also learned such a valuable lesson in life in becoming more caring, compassionate and welcoming, as well as learning how to live life less independently and living a less lonely life that she used to have. These thoughts and morals were running through her mind as she stood by the door, her eyes turning to the children who were nearly ready for bed. Miss Price realized that there was so much more to living life with those who matter most than just living a lonely life dependent on nothing but magic.

In the room where the children slept, Charlie, Carrie and Paul, were all dressed up in their comfortable night clothes and ready for bed. Even if it has been a long day for them, they were all worn out but they still could not stop conversing to themselves about the adventures and experiences they've had going through all the trouble to find that magical element to save England from the war. Oh, what a day it has been for those youngsters.

"Oi, I still remember the time poor ol' Mr. Browne got chased by the animals in Naboombu in the soccer match!" perked up Paul, rolling on the bed, laughing along with his older brother and sister, "Don't you two remember?"

"'Come of it y'little bloke, 'course I remember! Never 'ad a better time in me 'ole life than this!" smiled Charlie proudly as he turned to his sister, throwing her the next question of the very same topic in mind, "What was your most favorite part of today Carrie?"

"Oh, 'ow could I ever forget? My MOST favorite part of today was when we were down at the Naboombu Lagoon when Mr. Browne and Miss Price did that ever so wonderful dance!" sighed Carrie dreamily, "Oh how romantic it must 'ave been..."

Miss Price chuckled at the young girl's remark and sighed happily. Could she _really _be suspecting that he and Miss Price were having a _romantic _moment dancing down in the lagoon? How could they be? "He is my mentor, my friend and I am his pupil and assistant, nothing more than that. But how does Mr. Browne perhaps feel about me? Was this a dance for _romance_? Was this dance a subtle way of showing that he was slowly falling for me?" she thought as she shook her head slightly and brushed off the very thought. After all, he was just her professor and it would be clearly impossible for them to actually fall in love...or would it be? She tried very hard to avoid the subject about her moment of possible "romance" with Mr. Browne all in one day, but the thought could never escape her mind. Carrie's very words were still clear and constantly ringing on her mind that she could not even properly focus listening to the children's nonstop midnight conversation. After a few moments of continuous pondering, she decided to get a grip and stop thinking about whether her charming professor developed feelings for her through the days that they have been together and decided to tuck the children into their beds before they sleep.

"Alright you three, you've had enough fun for the whole day already. It's time for you to go to bed, my dears," said Miss Price in a gentle tone as she entered the bed room.

"Awww!" exclaimed the children in unison.

"But I'm not tired yet, I ain't!" said Paul, hiding a yawn.

"We 'ad so much fun today!" added Charlie.

"Really, did you? Weren't you children frightened by the Nazis?" Miss Price chuckled, carefully unfolding the blanket of the bed, her remarks sounding somewhat of a tease because of the war, "The _truth_?"

"Nah, o' course we weren't scared Miss Price!" Charlie proclaimed proudly.

"Oh, really..." remarked Miss Price rather incredulously, still showing a smile on her face, "Nothing scared you at all over the course of the war?"

"Well...maybe just a little bit when we 'eard they were coming to invade England," admitted Carrie in a matter-of-fact manner as she sat down on the bed, joining Miss Price and her brothers.

"Little did I know that Carrie. Everyone is afraid during times such as these, you know," she sighed, relating to the young girl's statement.

"But _you_ weren't scared, now were you Miss Price?" smiled the youngest one, "Those soldiers don't scare you one smidgen, they don't!"

"Yeah, you were the bravest one in the army, y'know!" agreed Charlie.

Miss Price just smiled at the children and chuckled inaudibly, still trying to set her mind on her conversation with the children and getting her thoughts off the supposedly romantic moment she had with Mr. Browne.

"Well, to be honest, I too was afraid," she confessed.

"Nah, you weren't really scared at all!" doubted Charlie with a hint of encouragement in his voice, "From the way I see it, you summoned up the 'ole museum and charged towards those blokes with magic! No one else could do that! Oh boy, were you courageous Miss Price!"

"Charles, just because I was courageous, that doesn't I wasn't at all scared," she replied.

"I don't understand! You didn't seem at all afraid of anything. Not even the Nazis," said Carrie,  
"But if you were afraid, what were you afraid of?"

Carrie was a very kind and caring young girl. Probably the kindest among all her siblings. She cared the most about what was going on and showed such concern for Miss Price's situation. She was one of the few young girls those days who understood others and actually still believed in magic. Unbelievably so, she showed the least complaints when she and her brothers learned that they were to reside in Miss Price's home. Carrie, as a matter of fact, warmed up to her really quickly, even on their first day of arrival. She was very respectful towards Miss Price and was immediately fascinated by her magical abilities. Often times, through the days of her stay at Pepperinge Eye, she began to look up to her as a truly kind parental guardian who was just beginning to attend to the needs of the children, listen to their problems and care for them like no one else, except for her and Mr. Browne, did before.

All at once, Carrie began to reflect on her life as an orphan, living alone in the streets of London with her older and younger brothers, Charlie and Paul, with no parents or family of their own. That all changed the day they were relocated and the day they first met the seemingly stern and highly unlikely to be welcoming, Miss Eglantine Price. Their first impression of her was a quite unwelcoming, hectic, overly occupied and frequently stressed woman with too much things on her mind, until they learned of her magic and her purpose of doing so. Time after time, she and the children learned how to trust each other and eventually shared one magical transportation that changed their way of thinking forever: the flying bed, which was of course, controlled by a single enchanted bed knob. They could travel anywhere with just the name of their desired destination and just the simple gestures of turning the knob a quarter to the left with thrice of a tap. In London, they met the charming and charismatic professor of Miss Price, Professor Emelius Browne, and instead of just searching for Substitutiary Locomotion, they also spent quality time together with their constant adventures, flying through the sky on a bed. These experiences gave all of them time to be more comfortable with each other until they taught each other very valuable lessons in life. They started believing in magic and letting go of their doubts, overcoming and casting away the shadows of loneliness that has lingered in one's life for a long time and lastly, knowing what a true family really is. A true family is not just made up of those who are related to one another, but made up of those who truly care about each other and love each other no matter what. Miss Price also learned how to listen to the children's problems and thoughts, which eventually brought them closer. But now, it was Carrie's turn to listen to her problems for whatever the situation may be, she would always be there for them.

"I was afraid for our nation..." sighed Miss Price. The children looked at each other in a puzzled manner as her reasoning was quite obvious.

"Come of it Miss Price, everyone was afraid for our nation!" smartly announced Paul with a shrug.

"Oh, no, no Paul, not just that," she sighed as she continued her explanation, "I was afraid for you children, and Mr. Browne too...I was practically afraid for all of Pepperinge Eye."

"You were afraid for Mr. Browne and us too?" questioned Charlie with a startled look on his face,"Why were you afraid for us too Miss Price? After all, we 'ad to stay behind the brick wall for our safety y'know. Why be so scared for us?"

Now was the moment of truth for Miss Price. Never in a long time, or actually at all, did she admit that she cared about the children since the day they first came along and travelled with her on the bed. As a matter of fact, she always had. Miss Price truly began to love the children and she never made it appear to them that it broke her heart hearing that they were orphaned and that their parents died in the war. Just in a matter of a few days of their stay with her, she developed a soft spot for them in her life. They practically captured her heart and filled in the gap where her nearly lifelong loneliness used to be. If only she could tell them now and admit to them that she would adopt them in a heartbeat. Although, the last thing in her mind was, how would she be able to take care of the children without a man on her side? A caring husband to love and cherish for the rest of her life? A family of her own? Mr. Browne and the three young children were family to her. Family, she thought, was a rather strong word that one, even the most powerful human being on earth, cannot live without. Now was really the perfect time to tell the children that she truly cared about them since the very start, with only the concern about the way she would express it to them.

"I...I just wanted you all to be safe," She admitted, holding back a small lump in her throat, her eyes glistening.

"Safe?" questioned little Paul, "We were all safe with you! Why do you 'ave to worry 'bout us so much anyway?"

"Because...because..." she stammered, letting off a sigh until she was finally ready to let it out,"...because I care so much about you children, and Mr. Browne. I can't stand any of you getting hurt or being in danger in times like these, I just can't. And it frightens me so when I hear news anything happening to you...I just can't stand it. I just want what is best for you children and I really want to do my best to protect you, because I am your guardian and you all mean so much to me. It really just scares me, knowing our nation is in war, it really does,"

She let down a heavy sigh with small tears trickling down her cheek. The children had never seen her cry before. They knew she was a strong and confident woman who could handle anything that comes her way, but they never got to see the other side of her, which was a lonely woman who needed them by her side every step of the way as much as they needed her. They understood what she was going through and wanted very much for her to return to her kind and cheerful self once more.

"Miss Price, no matter 'ow scared you said you were, to us, you are a very brave woman," comforted Carrie as she gently placed her hand on her shoulder, "No one else did wot you could do to save the country an' still, you went out an' did it! 'Ow many people in the world do things like that to save their own country from the war? You're the only one who stepped up an' did it, after all."

"Do you really believe that Carrie?" she asked, still in doubt, turning to Carrie.

"We always 'ave Miss. More than you know," she smiled earnestly, as her brothers nodded in agreement.

"Thank you children," replied Miss Price, just beginning to feel happier than she has ever been in her life, "Oh, what a day this has been, wasn't it?"

"Wot a day indeed!" agreed Charlie, putting on his coat, getting ready for bed.

"The best day I've 'ad in years...now that we ain't gonna be alone in the cold no more," smiled Paul as he plopped up on the bed, pulling up the blanket for him and Charlie. Miss Price smiled at his remark because she too knew that she would no longer be alone because she and the children got each other.

"Tonight may 'ave been a long night for us, but tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day!" said Charlie, positively psyched as he climbed onto his bed, pulling the sheets higher, just right above his chest.

"Well said, my boy," said Miss Price. She never referred to him as her boy before but it felt as if he really was a son to her. Just one day, the fateful day would come where she would adopt them and actually call them her own, if only this thought would be a reality, "You have a bright new day ahead of you children, do sleep well my dears."

She tucked them in bed and kissed them each on the forehead like one's mother would do if their children were tucked in bed.

"Good night children," she said softly.

"Good night Miss Price," they all replied simultaneously.

"Have a good night's rest children, today was quite a long day," She said as she walked towards the door and turned to the outside.

"Wait...Miss Price?" Carrie called out, giving an audible whisper from her couch, "There's something I 'ave to tell you."

Miss Price turned around and walked towards the couch and crouched down so she reached Carrie's level.

"Yes Carrie? Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of wot you did out there. Thank you for takin' care of us this 'ole time Miss Price, we're really thankful to 'ave a wonderful an' caring guardian like you. There ain't no one else in all of London who cares 'bout us as much as you an' Mr. Browne do,"

"You really say so, my dear?" asked Miss Price who was very touched at Carrie's kind and loving words.

"Of course you do. For almost me 'ole life, since the very start of the war, we always dreamed of 'avin' a family again. You are family to us Miss Price, you always 'ave been. I mean, where would me brothers and I be without you, right? So...thank you Miss Price, thank you!" said Carrie, sitting up on her couch, pulling Miss Price into a tight hug, "We all love you."

She was very touched at the young girls words that she couldn't help but let out a few more of those tears roll down out of love and happiness. Miss Price had never felt a warm embrace in such a long time, she nearly forgot how warm, full of love and affection it was filled with. Thanks to Carrie, Miss Price finally remembered how it felt to be loved and treasured by those around her. She finally had a family to call her own...well, almost.

"Oh, and I love you too my dear...all of you. I'm so glad you children came into my life," she replied, returning the hug,then pulling away "You have yourself a good night my dear, alright?"

"I sure will Miss," smiled Carrie, "Good night."

"Good night," she replied before closing the door behind her.

She felt happiness rush through her as she shut the door of the children's bedroom. She had always loved the children and she was very glad to know that they also loved her too. Now, the only thought that remained lingering in her mind was that she also felt that she loved someone else as much a she loved the children, but Miss Price was afraid that he may not really love her back...or did he? There was only one missing piece she needed to complete in her heart. She had adorable and wonderful children to look after and care for, she had good neighbors like Mrs. Hobday and Mr. Jelk, the security of the home guard of Pepperinge Eye to keep their neighborhood safe, but that missing piece was so much more than just loving children, good neighbors and security. It so happens that the missing piece she needed in her life was Mr. Browne.

As Miss Price quietly walked down the stairs, she tip-toed so she may not disturb the children's sleep. When she reached the last two steps of the stairway, she stopped and suddenly saw the tall, handsome figure she has been longing to see right before her very eyes. It was none other than her beloved Mr. Browne.

"Why, Mr. Browne, what are you doing here?" she said, giving off a smile, hinting that she was glad to see him, "I thought you would be going home by now."

"Well, you didn't think I'd go back home now without a train ride nor a bed ride at a time like this, now would you my dear?" he replied in a charming manner.

"Oh, of course not," agreed Miss Price as she hurried down the stairs, "Not right after what we have been through tonight."

"I most certainly agree, my dear," said Mr. Browne, placing his arm around her shoulder, walking towards the couch,then taking a seat, "As a matter of fact, I've decided to spend the night here in your home, if that's alright with you of course. Do you mind my staying over for the night?"

Miss Price felt quite happy to hear that Mr. Browne was spending the night at her residence that she couldn't hide a smile, and of course, couldn't have the heart to say no.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," she smiled, slightly blushing, "You know you are always welcome to stay at my house, Mr. Browne."

"Emelius, my dear," interrupted Mr. Browne, "Please do call me Emelius."

"But you happen to be my mentor my dear Mr. Browne, I should like to show you at least some respect after all," she hindered.

"Well, after all the many good things you've done for me, you deserve to call me by name," smiled Mr. Browne cheekily, "I would feel much more respected that way my dear. After all, you are my dearest friend"

"Why Emelius, you do flatter me so...thank you," she blushed lightly, "I'm sure your other friends would say the same about you."

"You're most certainly welcome my dear,"

Mr. Browne's comment practically made her night, but what he was about to tell her was the inconvenient truth about the things in his life that he was facing for a great many years before he met Miss Price and the children. His smile lasted for a little while but faded away in a sigh as he looked away, peering out into the moonlight. Miss Price noticed the sudden sadness in his eyes as he lost eye contact with her after he spoke and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Emelius," she said softly, breaking the silence, "Is anything the matter?"

His eyes met hers once again and he began to show somewhat of a smile that was trying to hide his sadness although it was quite apparent in the way he looked at her.

"Oh, no, no, not at all my dear, it's nothing really...honest," he denied, looking away again, taking a deep breath then sighing. That 'nothing' was definitely a 'something.'  
"Something is wrong," Miss Price disagreed, shaking her head

"Now, just how sure are you about that my dear?" Mr. Browne questioned incredulously, brushing off the very thought.

"My dear Emelius, I can see it in your mere expression," she noticed.

"Oh, I see..." he sighed heavily with the knowledge that he had to confide in her.

"Now, tell me Emelius, what is going on?" Miss Price said, with her arm around his shoulder.

"You see my dear..." he sighed heavily once more, "I've never had any true, genuine friends before."

Miss Price was quite shocked at his statement. She could not believe what she had just heard him say. Being a professor and all, he should have been well-known in London with many colleagues and friends to call his own, regardless of his trickster-like attitude but rather his charming and kind personality.

"A charming and selfless man like you without true and genuine friends to call your own?! That is just impossible!" she exclaimed, "How can someone like you have no lifelong colleagues of your own? You show such prestigious qualities in your own right and not to mention, you always do things with a flair! How on earth could anyone not adore a man like you?"

"Oh, tell me about it my dear. Of course, I did have quite a few friends in the past but none of them stayed with me for very long."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Once I told them I would dedicated my life and business to performing magic and one day becoming the greatest magician of all time. I thought they would be proud of me, I really did. I used to think they would say 'well done, Emelius old chap,' or 'guv'nor you've done it again!"

"Well, didn't they?" asked Miss Price in a puzzled manner.

"What I heard from them was not exactly what I had in mind, and to tell you the truth, it didn't go quite well actually. As a matter of fact it was very disappointing," Mr. Browne sighed.

"What did they tell you?" she asked curious and concerned.

"Well, they walked up to me and said, 'Emelius Browne, you really think you could pull off the talents of magic and make a living out of it? Well, you can't! No friend of mine is escaping the reality of life, otherwise he is no friend of mine!" he emphasized his former friend turned-foes' words toward him. Instead of a warm congratulations that he hoped to hear, he has been given such insulting remarks on his ambitions for becoming a magician.

"After the news went out, they started calling me a fraud, a joke, a fake, a phony and all those nasty labels you could ever think of. That is why I lost all those so-called friends I had for they had no respect for me..." Mr. Browne continued and sighed once more, getting ready to admit the hurt he has been going through all these years,"...That is what made me who I am."

Miss Price lost her words. Now she knew why Professor Emelius Browne was not a genuine magician. His former friends' words stuck to him like glue and it drained down his ability to be a natural and genuine, instead leading him to take the easy path and be a fake instead of being one with the greats. She finally understood why he did not have real friends in the world before he met her and the children. That just made her feel even worse, and sorry for him at the most part. She slowly lifted herself of the couch and pulled Mr. Browne into a gentle embrace to comfort him from his emotions that have finally gotten off of his chest.

"Oh Emelius...I understand, I understand you most completely," she consoled in the middle of the embrace.

She could relate with his long time loneliness as she has suffered a long-term sense of loneliness and seclusion for quite a while. Once she met him and once the children entered their lives, she began to realize the true and wonderful feeling of friendship, company, togetherness, love and family. Miss Price realized that she could never get by living her life all alone with no one to share her life with. When she met those four wonderful people who changed her life forever, she knew. She knew deeply in her heart that they were very special to her and that they played a very big part in her life: being her family.

Surprisingly, in the middle of the discussion, the children were still awake. They may have rested their eyes minutes after Miss Price tucked them in bed but they still couldn't stop thinking about their wonderful experiences that day. Carrie, followed by Charlie and Paul, trotting behind her, slowly sneaked down to the peak of the stairwell where they could not be seen by the two conversing adults but could already see a part of the living room, and caught them both pulling out of their quite extended embrace. They watched in silence, eavesdropping their rather private discussion, listening to every single word they had to say.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore my dear, yesterday is history after all," said Mr. Browne, slowly showing a smile.

"Well then they shouldn't matter, after all they've done to you," replied Miss Price firmly agreeing.

"At least now I have real, true and genuine friends to call my own, "he smiled, making eye contact with Miss Price hinting that she was one of them.

"Who would they be then, Emelius?" she asked, hiding a peering grin, already knowing the answer.

"You, Miss Price, are my only one, true friend I have in this entire world and nothing else can change that," Mr. Browne smiled, placing his hand on her cheek. He was not afraid to admit his admiration for the woman, not only because of her skill and quick-thinking, but because she was the first one there for him when he needed her most.

The children grinned silently, looking at each other sharing a smile and on their faces, hinting to each other what would happen next as they continued to watch what was going on.

"Eglantine. Please call me 'Eglantine.' I should think it would be fair to you as well if you started calling me by name." Miss Price replied, flattered by the man's words, "And you, Emelius Browne, have always been by my side since the day I have been trying to find the magic, yet you never left. The children love you Emelius, and I...am very grateful to have you as my dearest friend. Thank you."

She still didn't have the courage to admit that she has fallen for the magician and she couldn't believe that she did. But right at that moment, Mr. Browne took her hands in his and leaned in her ear to whisper something to her.

"Maybe even more than that Eglantine," he whispered.

Miss Price looked at him shocked and wide-eyed, speechless at what he told her.

"What did you say Emelius?"

Right at this very minute, Mr. Browne was finally able to let his feelings for her come out.

"Eglantine, I have never told you this before for the past few days that we have been together, but now I will."

The children looked at each other excitedly with great anticipation then fixed their eyes back into the conversation.

"What is it you want to tell me?" asked Miss Price.

"Eglantine I...I...I've fallen in love."

Miss Price was once again surprised. He was in love? The children shared glances once more, awestruck as well.

"I've fallen in love with you," he said finally, "Eglantine, have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

She was speechless, flattered in utmost shock she could never imagine. Emelius Browne was in love with her!

"Well, I can't say that I remember you telling me that," Miss Price replied in a daze that could hardly escape her.

"My dearest Eglantine, I...I have always been in love with you. I fell in love with you since the very first day I met you, the day we danced in the lagoon and all of those times we've spent together and I still am..." he cried out hysterically, moving closer to her, "...And I was wondering if you feel the same way."

This was the moment Miss Price has been waiting for all the time. She wanted very much to tell him that she has fallen for him but didn't have the courage to tell him. Now that he expressed his love for her, now she could tell him how much she has always loved him too.

"Emelius...my dear Emelius..." she said. Carrie, Charlie and Paul continued to watch their guardians from the stairwell, shocked at their confessing their love for eachother, "You are the reason I am no longer alone and no man, not anyone, could ever take your place in my heart."

Miss Price paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you Emelius," she finally said, "And I always will for the rest of my life."

"And I love you, Eglantine." he replied, "Much more than you'll ever know."

And with that, they both looked into each other's eyes, allowing the gleam of the moonlight to take over this beautiful moment shared by the two of them. As the children watched them with such great anticipation, the couple finally leaned towards each other and they kissed. The glow of the moonlight shone brighter and brighter every time as they savoured the moment and the heartbeats of the three children raced faster than ever, finally seeing their two guardians finally falling in love, which was something they have known for quite some time now since they saw them first meet. Mr. Browne and Miss Price slowly pulled away and still remained staring into each others eyes with the knowledge and everlasting truth that they love each other no matter what happens.

"So now I suppose we're both under a spell," joked Miss Price, sharing a laugh with the love of her life. The children just glanced at each other cluelessly, not knowing the meaning behind her remark.

"And there's certainly no way to break it now," chuckled Mr. Browne with his arms around her, "At least for now and then on."

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss again. Carrie, Charlie and Paul shared a smile with each other as well, now understanding when Miss Price mentioned that she and Mr. Browne were under a "spell" that could never be broken, it truly meant that once they have fallen in love with each other,. they will love each other forever and ever, lasting a lifetime, never ever to fall out of love again. That spell was called love. Now they have each other and no matter how far apart they would be, they have each other and they will always be together.

The children have seen quite enough of romance all in one day, especially between the only adults taking care of them. They felt quite happy seeing them both admitting to each other that they have fallen in love and with that, they slowly tiptoed up the stairs, so quietly, so none of them would make a creak. Unfortunately, their presence was no longer going to be a secret anymore. Paul tripped lightly on his step and nearly fell back and Carrie and Charlie rushed down to help him before he would begin to fall back. Miss Price and Mr. Browne turned around to see the commotion and all at once, caught the children on the steps, listening to their conversation.  
All three of the children were dumbfounded, their jaws dropping with the knowledge that both adults found out what they have been up to all along when they should have been in bed moments ago.

"Gee Paul, why do you always 'ave to forget to watch where you're going?!" glared Charlie towards Paul.

"Oi it ain't my fault! Y' didn't..." Paul argued back.

"-Paul! Charlie! Don't make anything worse!" gently admonished the middle child towards her older and younger brothers as she turned to Mr. Browne and Miss Price, hopefully changing the subject.

"I'm so sorry about this 'ole mix up, we just wanted to see..."

"-No, no, no Carrie, say no more, it's quite alright," Miss Price cut her off, smiling,"Tonight has been a wonderful night and you children have the right to savour it all the more."

Mr. Browne just stood there and smiled at the innocence of the children.

"So it means we don't 'ave to go to bed?" Paul perked up hopefully once more, causing his older siblings to give him a puzzled look.

"Oh, no not exactly Paul," she replied,"I just wish you all a good night, that's all."

"Y'see, before we go, we'd just like to congratulate you two for the beautiful bloomin' night you both 'ad!" said Charlie happily, "Good night you two!"

"Game's on Miss Price an' Mr. Browne! We all know you two 'ave been in love for this 'ole time!" followed Paul, grinning at his guardians.

The siblings turned towards the stairs and hurried to their rooms. Mr. Browne and Miss Price looked at each other once more; dumbfounded.

"They know about all this, now don't they?" he whispered in her ear, glancing at the children.

"Oh Emelius, stop worrying darling, they have every right to know," Miss Price smiled in a cheery manner, "They knew it this whole time!"

Mr. Browne walked towards the stairs and called out to the children, "Children?"

They turned back and walked a few steps down just before they reached the ground level.

"Yes Mr. Browne?" answered Carrie.

"You did know that I loved Miss Price, now did you?"

"The entire time Mr. Browne," she smiled, "And she loves you too. You know that, don't you?"

Miss Price looked at Mr. Browne, and smiled at him, giving the children a nod of genuine approval.

"But I'm most certainly not the only one he loves," Miss Price said giving the children a reassuring look.

"Wot do you mean?" asked a quite puzzled Paul.

"Well, if I love this lovely woman Paul, shouldn't it be fair that I love the children who live with her as well?" Mr. Browne smiled widely, turning to the children.

Smiles lit up the children's faces this very instant.

"You mean it Mr. Browne?" asked an overjoyed Carrie.

"You three come over here and find out for yourselves!" cheekily called Mr. Browne with open arms. The three children ran down the steps of the stairs and ran to him as he caught them in an embrace. Miss Price smiled as she stood watching the happy moment between her love and the children.

"So you an' Miss Price are gonna be our Mum an' Dad now, aren't you?" asked Paul as he broke the silence, looking up at Mr. Browne and Miss Price.

The couple looked at each other for a moment, then along with Carrie, Charlie and Paul, began to break into laughter like they did that very same night. Maybe, that meant that the answer was yes.  
Now that the five of them were together and inseparable, nothing could tear them apart, not even the hardships of war. Miss Price never had to worry any longer about living alone, because she no longer would. She had a loving man by her side and three wonderful children to care for. They were her family; a true family she would call her own. Even though the war has taken its place in history, it could never ever take the place of her colleague, her mentor, her man, her children and altogether, her family. The "spell" called love held the five of them together and no matter how far apart they would be from each other one day, their bond could never ever be broken. That is what family is, and that is what it always will be for all time.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's my first fanfic ever! Please review, and I hope you liked it! (No flames please, just some tips to help me do better in the future) I'll be up with more fanfictions soon in the future! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I sure hope this story made you smile, just as it made me smile writing it.**_

_**Don't forget to leave me a review :) They'll make me happy**_

_**-ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan**_


End file.
